A Fleeting Moment
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Chapter 3 Updated! Dark-fic, rating M. Terkadang, hidup Sanji di atas Sunny-go dapat diibaratkan bagaikan badut kerajaan abad pertengahan. Ia diperlukan untuk hiburan dan pemuasan para hadirin. Dan hanya sebatas itu. Angsty plot-line. Full warning di dalam. SanRo nakamaship (or more?).
1. Chapter 1: Badut Kapal

Disclaimer: OP © Eiichiro Oda

Rating: M

WARNINGs: Dark-theme, for mature readers, some chara-bashing, language, and sex scenes in the future. For your safety, these 'warnings' are going to be on the opening of another chapters as well.

Acknowledgment: Semua yang ada di fic ini murni untuk pengekspresin berbahasa melalui prosa dari kisah One Piece karya Eiichiro Oda.

**A Fleeting Moment**

Jika kembali dipikir-pikir lagi, tanda-tanda yang mereka berikan sangat jelas sebenarnya. Tidak membutuhkan seorang jenius hanya untuk melihat hubungan diantara mereka.

Hanya saja Sanji sedikit terlambat menyadarinya. Masakan karya agungnya sudah dibiarkan terlalu lama. Kini sudah tak hangat dan kehilangan tekstur terbaiknya. Sama halnya seperti si pria koki sendiri. Andai saja ia menyadari ini semua lebih cepat, rasanya dia tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat seperti ini.

Dia tidak tahu. Selama ini, wanita itu adalah satu-satunya yang ia puja. Baiklah—memang benar Sanji mencintai semua wanita, tapi tak satupun dari mereka begitu ia puja bagaikan ratu kecuali wanita berambut jingga tersebut. Jadi bagaimanapun juga, pikirnya, ini hanya terasa tidak adil.

Ia hanya menjadi seperti jester kerajaan yang dipanggil jika bila perlu. Dan setelahnya, yang kau dapatkan dengan menjabat sebagai badut kerajaan hanyalah tawa dan rasa terima kasih. Setelah itu, kau akan dikembalikan ke tempatmu berada; dibiarkan kembali berkreasi untuk hiburan berikutnya.

Tidak adil.

Sanji cuma bisa melihat dari tepian kapal (ketika ia sedang tidak di dapur). Saat-saat dimana wanita itu tersenyum dengan riang dan lepas kepada pria berambut lettuce. Si pria sendiri tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlebihan ketika merespon obrolan mereka—hanya senyuman seadanya, yang bagi Sanji, merupakan penghinaan terhadap si wanita mikan dihadapannya.

Dialah sang ratu yang Sanji tidak ingin kecewakan. Dia selalu memberikan pelayanan 120% perhari hanya kepadanya. Namun apa yang ia dapat?

Tak ada.

Tidak terlewatkan satu detikpun keakraban kedua rekannya yang tadi ia sebutkan. Bahkan saat makan siangpun, mereka seolah tak melihat rekan-rekan lainnya dan menikmati waktu mereka bersama.

Sanji? Mem-'badut.' Apa lagi?

"Oi, Luffy cuci dulu tanganmu di wastafel!" Sanji menendang bokong malas sang kapten. Si pria karet mencibir, segera bergegas ke dapur bersama dengan Usopp dan Chopper yang tak ingin kena tendang juga. "Terakhir kali kulihat kalian tengah bermain dengan kotoran monster laut tangkapan Franky. Kalian ini jorok atau apa?

NAMI-SWAAAN~!" Tanpa hela napas sedikitpun, Sanji si badut kerajaan berputar-putar seperti anak angin puyuh ke arah Nami dan Zoro yang baru saja duduk di kursi meja makan mereka masing-masing (bersebelahan). "Hidangan pembuka spesial dariku. Silahkan, Pudding A la North De Orange."

"Hm, kelihatannya lezat." Mata Nami berubah jingga ketika melihat hiasan jeruk. Ia tersenyum manis kepada si badut. "Terima kasih Sanji-kun."

"Mellorine~!" Sanji kembali melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambilkan pembuka khusus milik Robin. Namun seperti biasa, ia mendengar bisik-bisik Nami kepada Zoro: 'kau mau?'

Simpel memang. Seperti sebuah rasa perhatian dan kepedulian terhadap nakama. Tapi Sanji adalah pria ang egois. Ia membuatkan hidangan itu spesial hanya untuk Nami—dan tandai, hanya untuk ia seorang, bukan untuk dibagikan ke daun lettuce dasar laut.

Namun Sanji telah belajar (terus mencoba) untuk tidak terus meledakkan emosinya kecuali terhadap kebodohan Luffy cs. "Silahkan Robin-chan, hidangan pembuka spesialmu. Lemonic Sorbet la Chocolát e."

Robin memberikan senyuman dewasanya nan lembut. Tatapannya lurus kepada Sanji ketika menerima bagiannya. "Terima kasih, Sanji. Hm, aku mencium aroma mint dan chrysant."

Sanji membalas senyuman anggun itu dengan ukiran kebanggaan pada bibirnya. Menerima komentar (apapun jenisnya) tentang hidangan dari 'sang tamu', seorang koki kelas satu tidak akan pernah merasa senang melebihi apapun. "Hidung indahmu memang tak hanya anggun, tapi juga cekatan karena dapat merasakan aroma samar tersebut. Benar, sebagai pendukung vanili aku mengekstrak daun mint dan kelopak chrysant sebagai perisanya, Robin-chan."

Robin kembali memberikan senyuman lembutnya. "Dan untuk kalian, cola dan rum." Sanji meletakkan minuman para pria, membiarkan mereka berebut. Franky memonopoli keseluruhan cola, dan Zoro tidak ingin berbagi apabila itu sudah menyangkut rum. Jadi Sanji membuatkan lemon tea untuk rekan-rekan prianya yang lain.

Sanji adalah koki yang memiliki tata krama. Dia tidak akan mengganggu para tamu yang sedang santap di meja makan. Jadi dia lebih memlilih meluangkan waktu tenangnya di sofa kabin ruang makan sambil membaca koran edisi hari ini. Tapi matanya tak bisa teralihkan dari Nami dan Zoro yang nampaknya, setelah selang dua tahun perpisahan para Topi Jerami, menjadi lebih akrab. Atau mungkinkah mereka berusaha mengisi kekosongan yang telah mereka lewati?

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah rekan terlama milik Luffy. Ada saja bahan obrolan bagi mereka yang tidak akan pernah dibagi ke rekan lainnya. Bahkan terhadap Usopp dan Sanji sekalipun.

Sanji berusaha berpikir dewasa—sebagaimana ia coba seperti biasa. Dia bukanlah anak-anak yang serba emosi ketika melihat gadis favoritnya berbicara dengan pria lain.

Namun sekali lagi, siapapun yang melihat kedekatan Nami dan Zoro pasti memiliki pandangan yang sama. Dan Sanji tidak ingin memikirkan apalagi mengucapkannya karena hanya akan membawa nasib sial saja nantinya.

Malamnya, ketika Zoro sudah menyelesaikan latihannya di sarang gagak (menara pengintai), ia biasanya mengambil sebotol rum dari rak lemari bir di kabin ruang makan. Dan Nami yang mengetahui itu, selalu mengambil waktu istirahat dari petanya tepat pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Terkadang Sanji menjamu mereka sebagai tamu (karena dapur ini adalah miliknya, untuk informasi saja). Namun Sanji lebih sering segera melarikan diri kemanapun ia dapat pergi dan menghapus pikiran tentang Nami-san dan Zoro yang hanya berdua di ruang makan—membicarakan apapun tetek bengek yang Sanji tak tertarik sama sekali untuk mencuri dengar.

Tapi bayangan itu membuat Sanji sakit. Membuatnya muak. Membuatnya terbakar cemburu dan amarah. Meluangkan waktu dengannya 'sedikit' saja bahkan tak pernah. Nami tak pernah melakukan hal demikian kepada Sanji, baik sekarang apalagi dulu.

Memangnya apa yang membuat dirinya begitu berbeda dengan si pendekar ganggang laut hijau itu?

Zoro kuat; Sanji juga kuat. Luffy mengandalkannya sebagaimana si kapten mengandalkan Zoro. Mereka adalah kaki tangan sang kapten, kedua petarung yang tak terkalahkan. Mereka berdua rival, dan saling menghormati. Tidak cuma sekali juga Sanji menyelamatkan nyawa rekan-rekan krunya. Tidak hanya sekali, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung pada berbagai kesempatan.

Apa Zoro pernah melakukan hal yang membutuhkan daya pikir seperti itu? Sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan masak-masak terlebih dahulu?

Tidak. Itu adalah dia. Sanji. Dia, yang memikirkan keselamatan nakama-nakama-nya melebihi apapun juga.

Sanji juga lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Zoro, dan pria itu tidak lebih dewasa dari Sanji—baik cara pikir ataupun sikap. Si koki hanya berlaku seperti si dungu badut kerajaan hanya gara-gara bawaan dari kecil. Dia tidak tahan melihat kecantikan dari makhluk hawa. Dia mencintai mereka semua, karena mereka begitu indah. Zoro tak punya itu. Dia hanya melihat wanita sebegai sosok yang berbeda dari pria. Mereka tak pantas menerima perlakuan kasar jika tak memulainya telebih dahulu—begitulah pria tersebut. Ambil saja contoh Monet, rekan si ilmuwan sinting Caesar Clown di Punk Hazard beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Sanji melihat Zoro semudah ia membalikkan telapak tangannya.

Tapi, apa yang ia miliki dan Sanji tak miliki?—Sehingga Nami begitu dekat dengannya.

Sanji juga tak pernah lupa, sepanjang perjalanan mereka sedari dulu Nami selalu mencuri pandang kepada Zoro kapanpun ia bisa. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, sepertinya wajah Zoro selalu bisa membuat Nami tenang. Dia tersenyum dalam diam—dan ia kira hanya dirinya yang sadar akan hal itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada kesimpulan seperti berikut: Nami menyukai Zoro—apapun alasannya, pikir Sanji. Apapun respon dari Zoro, Sanji sepertinya tak punya harapan selama perasaanNami itu tak teralihkan. Karena, ayolah. Zoro adalah sang wakil kapten, dan ia pantas dihormati. Sanji tahu itu. Siapapun yang tak menghormatinya, maka tak pantas berada di bawah Luffy.

"Sanji." Rokok si koki terjatuh ke lautan di bawahnya. Ia memangkukan kedua lengannya di atas pembatas sisi belakang Sunny, dan mau tak mau harus melihat rokoknya yang masih panjang terapung-apung di atas lautan gelap berombak. 'Sial, aku tidak ingin mencemari air laut', bisiknya. "Aku terus mengimbaumu sedari tadi.

Ada apa?" Tipikal Robin. Dia selalu tahu setiap kru yang memiliki penat. Sudah bawaan masa kecil mungkin.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa membuang rokok di lautan."

Robin tersenyum dingin, dan berjalan ke sebelah si koki. "Maafkan aku, kalau begitu. Seharusnya aku tidak mengejutkanmu. Hm?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Biarkan saja yang sudah lewat. Butuh bantuanku, Robin-chan?" Oh, tidak. Jangan paksa aku ke dapur untuk membuatkanmu kopi non-caffein malam ini. Aku tak ingin lagi melihat si marimo dan Nami-san untuk malam ini!—teriak Sanji di dalam hatinya.

"Aku…" Robin tersenyum, dan mengangkat bukunya. Ia terdiam sebentar, dan menggeleng. "Aku tertarik dengan resep sorbet-mu siang tadi. Lalu, aku mencarinya dari beberapa koleksi bukumu di pustaka dan…  
Kau baik-baik saja?"

Menyadari wajahnya membeku untuk sesaat, Sanji merespon. Seperti tertangkap basah. "Ya, ya? Apa itu, Robin-chan?"

Ia tak memperhatikan. Robin hanya memberikan senyuman dewasanya. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa mencampur vanilli dan ekstrak mint dan chrysant tanpa membuatnya menjadi pahit. Coba lihat di sini," Robin menyodorkan bukunya. "Ketika kita mencampurkan ketiga bahan tersebut…  
Haloo, Sanji?"

Kenapa yang terbayang hanya sosok Nami-san dan Zoro saat ini? Ada apa dengan kepalaku. Sial, aku membuat Robin-chan kecewa. "Maaf, Robin-chan. Aku-aku hanya kurang enak badan."

Robin menutup bukunya. Ia mengerti. "Baik. Aku bisa melanjutkan ini lain waktu. Tapi ada apa, Sanji?"

"Tidak ada." Sanji meraih satu batang rokok lagi dengan terburu-buru. Namun tangan lembut Robin menghalanginya.

"Kau selalu seperti ini ketika grogi akan sesuatu. Termenung, mengalihkan pandangan ketika berbicara, memberikan senyuman ragu, dan dengan cepat meraih rokokmu yang pada suatu kesempatan yang bahkan rokok sebelumnya masih menempel di bibirmu." Siapa yang aku bohongi memangnya saat ini, bisik si koki. "Katakan saja, Sanji."

"Hanya…masalah kecil—tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan, Robin-chan."

Robin kembali tersenyum, menutup matanya untuk sedetik. "Aku pikir ada apa kau tidak di ruang makan, rupanya…"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Nami-san ataupun Zoro." Lanjut Sanji, sedikit terburu-buru.

"Jadi karena mereka sedang bersama-sama, kau lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka untuk sementara waktu di kerajaanmu?"

Robin selalu memiliki cara dengan gaya humor-nya untuk menghibur seseorang. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kediamanku hanya karena mereka. Hanya saja…" Raut Sanji kembali sedikit menggelap.

"Apakah sesakit itu rasanya melihat mereka mengobrol dengan begitu akrab?"

"Ti-tidak. Apa maksudmu, Robin-chan?"

"Tidak, aku serius Sanji. Wajahmu mengatakan lebih banyak dari mulutmu saat ini." Kedua bola mata biru Robin menatap Sanji, dan menggeledah hatinya. Sanji semakin terpojok; dia tidak suka ketika seorang lady menatap begitu intense seperti ini. Seolah dia telah melakukan kesalahan kepada mereka—yang seumur-umur tidak akan pernah dilakukan oleh Sanji. Jika bisa, ia hanya ingin mengagungkan para wanita dan tidak melukai mereka sedikitpun. Karena itu adalah jalan hidup ksatrianya.

Tapi…

"Mereka akrab, ya?" Sanji mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada wanita dewasa tersebut.

"K-kau pikir apakah ada sesuatu diantara mereka saat ini?" Sanji merasa terlambat untuk menarik kata-katanya. "Bukan berarti aku tidak suka, tapi hingga sampai malam ini entah mengapa aku tidak menaydarinya."

"Kau ingin jawaban yang membuatmu tenang, atau yang sejujurnya?"

"Tidak perlu berbohong padaku, Robin-chan." Sanji kembali membuang tatapannya ke lautan. "Jadi, mereka memang sudah lebih dari sekedar teman, ya?"

"Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkannya seperti demikian." Robin menyanggah, membuat si koki mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidakkah sebaiknya kau bertanya pada mereka secara langsung?"

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya." Jawab si pria singkat. "itu tidak sopan."

"Dimana letak tidak sopannya? Aku melihat keberanianmu disana, Sanji."

Si koki memikirkan kembali perkataan Robin. Ia mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Kurasa kau benar."

Namun tubuh Sanji membeku. Sensasi menggigit dari Aokiji dulu seolah kembali membuatnya menggigil di tengah pintu kabin ruang makan.

Selusin lebih botol rum bergeletakan di atas meja dan sekitar meja di atas lantai. Kedua pergelangan Nami mengitari leher Zoro, dan si pria mengitarkan lengannya pula ke balik pinggang si wanita berambut jingga membara. Bibir mereka saling kunci, menyerah pada napsu yang terukir secara terang-terangan pada wajah keduanya.

Sial.

Selagi mereka berdua masih belum memisahkan diri, Sanji teringat ketel air panas yang tadi tengah ia masak. Niatnya ia ingin langsung lari ke bilik kamarnya, tapi tanggung jawab dapur tetap dipegangnya. Tidak ada yang ingin kapal ini kebakaran, bukan begitu?

Sial. Sial. Sial.

"Oi, koki,"

Nami terkejut, melap sisa liurnya dan milik Zoro dari bibir merahnya yang menggemaskan. Untuk sesaat Sanji mengagumi sosok yang begitu menawan hati tersebut, tapi tidak lama. "Aku hanya mematikan kompor. Lampunya kubiarkan menyala." Dia tak berani menatap keduanya.

Sial. Sial. Lari dan tendang bajingan sialan ini, Sanji!

Beraninya mereka berlaku demikian di kediaman 'mewah'-mu?! Beraninya mereka melakukan itu tepat dihadapanmu!?

Tapi kau siapa, Sanji? Kau siapa? Kau hanyalah rekan mereka yang tak memiliki hak untuk marah.

Sial. Astaga demi tuhan, sialnya.

Wajah Nami dan Zoro masih memerah. Mereka memang tidak mabuk (sulit membuat mereka mabuk), tapi napsu kepada satu sama lainlah yang membuat mereka lepas kendali.

Melihat Nami di dalam pagutan Zoro sungguh menyakitkan hati Sanji.

Zoro adalah rival sekaligus sahabatnya. Ada peraturan tak tertulis yang memaksa keduanya untuk saling menghormati walau separah apapun hubungan mereka yang seperti anjing dan kucing.

Tapi, dengan ini, Sanji merasa seluruh rasa hormatnya pada Zoro menghilang. Yang ada saat ini hanyalah emosi.

Jika ia tidak segera keluar dari sini, bisa saja terjadi peperangan diantara mereka berdua. Dan istana miliknya terpaksa akan hancur luluh lantah.

"Sanji-kun, itu kau?"

Sanji tak menjawab—dia juga yakin Nami tidak begitu menyadari kehadirannya. Ia lalu meninggalkan keduanya di dalam ruang makan. Lampu masih menyala, dan mereka melanjutkan apapun yang sempat terjeda.

"Sanji?"

Rautnya hancur, bibirnya bergetar. Menggigit rokok dengan bibirnya saja mungkin tak mampu. Pandangannya seperti seekor anak anjing yang ditelantarkan majikannya, dan ia membutuhkan seseorang. "Robin-chan…"

Meraih dan memeluk si pria malang, Robin hanya tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada saat seperti ini.

|Bersambung|

Fic ini akan berbeda dengan fic SanRo-ku yang dulu dengan judul 'There's Something Happened between Hana and Ciggarette.' Fic ini memiliki tema gelap, dan kemungkinan ga akan berakhir happy seperti di fic sebelumnya. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: Masih Segar

Disclaimer: OP © Eiichiro Oda

Rating: M

WARNINGs: Dark-theme, for mature readers, some chara-bashing, language, and sex scenes in the future. For your safety, these 'warnings' are going to be on the opening of another chapters as well.

Acknowledgments: Terima kasih untuk reviewer chapter pertama. Maaf jika saya membuat Zoro dan Nami sebagai antagonis dari Sanji dalam fic ini. Saya menyukai mereka berdua, tapi saya ingin menyiksa Sanji. Jadi please, silahkan lanjutkan baca tanpa menyumpahi saya lebih jauh karena mem-bashing mereka berdua. I'm seriouuuss. Saya juga tidak memaksa pembaca untuk me-review. Tapi jika ingin meninggalkan jejak, saya dengan semangat mengundang kalian untuk melakukannya lebih dari saya menikmati waktu2 saya menulis fic ini.

Outpourings: Belakangan ini saya lihat di fandom OP, fic2 barunya memiliki kualitas rendah. Ada apa ini?-saya tidak mengerti, tapi akan saya coba membuat fic sebaik-baiknya, baik itu dari segi cerita ataupun penulisan. So enjoy.

**A Fleeting Moment**

**Chapter 2**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sanji?"

Si koki andal cuma tersenyum. Sekali lagi, Robin menandai, si pria tersenyum dan membuang tatapannya ke lantai. Bahkan ia kini tidak berusaha meraih setangkai rokok dan membakarnya. Tanda dari apakah ini? Tentu saja ini menunjukkan Sanji yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi saat ini. "Seandainya aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini, aku tidak akan memaksamu ke sana tadi,"

"J-jangan bercanda, Robin-chan." Sanji menyela dengan cepat. Ia memberikan ekspresi 'tak-ada-satupun-yang-lady-lakukan-itu-salah' lagi. "Kau tak memiliki alasan untuk meminta maaf. Aku, aku hanya perlu waktu untuk berpikir."

"Jika aku berada pada posisimu saat ini, Sanji, aku hanya akan pergi berendam dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir." Robin tersenyum, berjalan ke meja yang terletak di sisi kamarnya. "Aku punya teh hitam dari West Blue. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

"T-tidak usah repot-repot."

"Aku memaksa."

"Eh, baiklah kalau begitu." Sanji merasa menyerah akhirnya. Ia melihat si wanita dewasa mencampurkan dedaunan kering teh dari barat, mencampurnya dengan sedikit gula (ia tahu Sanji tidak begitu menyukai manis-manisan), dan mengaduknya setelah menuangkan air panas dari dalam termos.

"Aku-" Sanji membuka mulut, namun sepersekian detik setelahnya ia kembali menutupnya. Apa tidak apa berkomentar seperti ini?

"Ya?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi kamar wanita."

Robin tersenyum lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia mengangkat satu cangkir teh menggunakan tatakan piring mungil yang manis berwarna cream dengan garis hitam mengitari tepiannya. "Silakan." Ia duduk di sebelah Sanji di atas sofa setelah menyerahkannya.

"Oh, terima kasih."

"Kalau saja kau meminta ijinku untuk melihat seperti apa kamarku sedari dulu, aku pasti akan menyambutmu."

Sanji meniup kepulan hangat dari permukaan coklat kehitaman. Kualitas terbaik dari West Blue yang sangat disukai Sanji, Robin, dan Brook sebagai penyicip teh kelas satu di atas kapal.

"Bagaimana?"

"Adukanmu begitu sempurna. Campuran teh dan gula teraduk dengan rata. Ini sungguh sempurna."

Sanji meletakkan cangkirnya pada meja tepian kasur, dan kembali menatap Robin. "Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, Sanji?"

"Jauh lebih baik." Sanji berusaha menatap sepasang mata indah Robin dengan keyakinan lebih. "J-jadi kau juga tidak tahu mengenai Nami-san dan Zoro?"

Robin menyadari getaran suara Sanji ketika menyebutkan kedua nakama-nya barusan. Robin juga mengerti seberapa shock-nya 'kah si koki ketika melihat hal barusan.

"Aku menghargai privasi semua penghuni kapal ini. Aku tidak akan mengintip kehidupan pribadi mereka, atau sedang apa mereka saat ini."

"A-aku tidak bermaksud meragukanmu, Robin-chan. Aku mengerti itu. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, kecuali memang Nami-san begitu dekat dengan Zoro. Mereka kerap kali tampak berdua walau tidak banyak yang mereka perbincangkan." Sanji menghela napasnya sedikit. "Semua tatapan panjang dalam hening dari Nami-san sedari dulu—seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku…"

"Apakah itu berarti kau memang menginginkan cinta dari Nami?" Robin bertanya dengan lembut, tidak ingin membuat si koki tiba-tiba kembali bersedih.

"Konyol, ya?"

"Mengapa konyol?"

"Setelah semua kejadian ini, mungkin mereka berdua akan kembali seperti biasa. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Seperti tak ada hubungan sama sekali diantara mereka jika berada dihadapan rekan-rekan yang lain. Namun, mungkin saja hubungan mereka sudah terlalu jauh, sampai… sampai…" Sanji memicingkan kedua matanya, mengeraskan kepalannya. "Bodohnya aku. Aku begitu konyol."

Robin meraih bahu Sanji dan mengusapnya. Ia merangkul si koki kapal secukupnya, untuk membuatnya nyaman dan tenang walau hanya sesaat. "Tapi kau lucu. Kau membuat orang lain tertawa."

Sanji terkekeh pelan dibalik isakannya. "Aku tidak tahu lagi apakah itu pujian atau ledekan."

"Aku memujimu." Jawab Robin. Ekspresi tenangnya mengatakan kalau dia sedang tidak bercanda sama sekali ataupun mencoba mengisengi si koki. "Aku serius. Tidak banyak orang sepertimu, Sanji."

"Ah, itu hanya bawaan sifatku yang meledak-ledak. Aku tidak punya niatan untuk membuat orang lain tertawa. Yang aku tahu, aku begitu mengidolakan perempuan hingga membuatku tampak idiot." Sanji mendesahkan napasnya. "Terkadang aku setuju dengan perkataan si marimo; aku begitu konyol."

"Semua orang memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda."

"Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba saja, tapi menurutmu, Robin-chan, diantara aku dan Zoro—siapa yang lebih kau suka?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang sedikit subjektif, hm?"

"Ah, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku hanya…entahlah, aku hanya ingin membandingkan diriku dengannya."

Robin menatap wajah si pria dari samping dalam hening. Ia membaca tabir wajah yang diberikan Sanji. "Apakah bisa kusimpulkan bahwa kau merasa dirimu lebih rendah dari Zoro?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal itu sekali-sekali dengan suara dan tidak hanya dengan memikirkannya. Apakah kau juga berpikir seperti itu, Robin-chan?"

"Tidak." Jawab si wanita dewasa. "Setiap orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya."

Sanji mengangguk, dan akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, jika kau bertanya mana yang lebih baik diantara kalian berdua menurut pendapatku, aku bisa memberikanmu jawaban."

Sanji kembali menoleh ke Robin, dan 'si anak iblis' kembali melanjutkan. "Kau tahu, Sanji, kau adalah idaman setiap wanita." Robin tersenyum lembut, dan Sanji berusaha keras menahan rona merah pada kedua pipinya. "Aku serius. Kau begitu ramah, dan memanjakan wanita. Kau juga lembut dan tidak pernah berpikir sedikitpun untuk menyakiti wanita."

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada melukai mereka."

"Tapi disanalah kekuranganmu." Robin menghentikan cengiran Sanji. "Tidak semua wanita suka melihat pria yang seperti itu. Pendekatanmu salah. Tidak sedikit juga wanita yang suka 'dikasari' ketimbang dimanjakan."

"Nami-san?"

Robin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak ingin menunjuk seseorang secara spesifik. Tapi kalau aku, aku senang dimanjakan dan diperhatikan. Itu bukti bahwa 'kami' bervariasi." Robin tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, aku senang dengan keberadaanmu. Jujur saja, aku tidak habis pikir. Jika kau dapat menyeimbangkan sikapmu sebagai pemuja wanita dan sifat maskulinmu sebagai seorang pria yang tidak serba lembut, aku yakin kau bisa menjadi cassanova 'terseksi' yang pernah dijumpai para wanita."

"Robin-chan," Sanji memencet hidungnya, takut-takut kehilangan darah lagi seperti dulu.

Si wanita dewasa tertawa kecil, melepas tangannya dari pundak Sanji. "Jangan berpikir dirimu lebih rendah ketimbang orang lain. Kau adalah yang terbaik dengan gayamu sendiri.

Oh, ya Sanji?"

"Ya, Robin-chan?"

"Kau pasti masih perjaka?"

Sanji tidak mencoba untuk menjawabnya secara langsung. Dia malah bertanya-tanya, apa dia pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia belum berpengalaman dalam hubungan seks sama sekali? "A-aku memiliki alasanku sendiri, Robin-chan."

"Ada apa? Hei, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus membuatmu berkecil hati." Robin menyemangati si koki dengan memberikan tatapan yang kelihatan menjadi lebih tertarik terhadap perbincangan dari detik demi detik. "Tidak banyak pria sepertimu, Sanji—kali ini aku benar-benar yakin. Bahkan di usiamu yang sudah memasuki 22, kau belum pernah bercinta satu kalipun."

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri, ok?"

Robin tertawa kecil, menutup mulutnya terhadap pembelaan diri Sanji yang seperti anak-anak. "Baik, baik. Aku mengerti, tuan koki. Tapi berjanji padaku, jangan berkecil hati hanya karena ini. Aku sangat mengagumi karena masih menjaga keperjakaanmu sampai saat ini, ok?"

Sanji menerima kedipan mata dari Robin. Pada saat inilah Sanji tersadar kalau Robin tidak berbeda jauh dari rekan-rekan lainnya. Robin hanya lebih pandai menyembunyikan emosinya ketimbang yang lain. Robin juga sosok yang humoris, walau dia jarang memperlihatkannya. "Terima kasih, Robin-chan. Aku merasa lebih baik."

"Jadi, apa kau mau bercinta denganku?"

Sanji berdiri dan menahan hidungnya dengan kuat—luar biasa kuat. "Ap-ap-ap—b-berhenti mengisengiku, Robin-chan!" Sanji memohon dengan suara yang sedikit berdengung karena tertutup tangan. Dilain pihak, robin kembali tertawa kecil. Oh, menggoda Sanji begitu menyenangkan. Kepolosannya terhadap percintaan tidak begitu jauh berbeda dengan kepolosan Luffy terhadap kehidupan.

"Baiklah. Jadi, kau mau kembali ke kamarmu atau…?" Robin menyeret kata-katanya, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada Sanji.

"A-aku akan kembali ke kamarku, mungkin Robin-chan—k-kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Sanji. Jantan sedikit!" Robin menyemangatinya. "Wanita menyukai pria yang yakin akan dirinya sendiri."

Mungkin ini sedikit aneh, tapi Sanji merasa tenang berada bersama Robin. Mereka berdua kurang lebih sedikit mirip. Terkadang mereka bertemu saat tengah malam sampai pagi buta lantaran tak bisa tidur atau karena mimpi buruk (kasus Robin). Setelahnya mereka akan saling ngobrol sampai salah satu sudah sedikit merasa mengantuk dan bisa kembali tidur. Sanji bersyukur memilik Robin-chan diatas kapal ini.

Robin mengenal Sanji dengan begitu baik, karena itu kini giliran Sanji yang berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu juga demi Robin. Apapun itu. "Jika butuh bantuanku, apapun dan kapanpun, jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku, Robin-chan."

"Akan selalu kuingat."

"Oh," Sanji meraih bagian dalam setelannya. "Rokok?"

Robin meraih satu tangkai King Ground dari dalam bungkus dan meletakkannya diantara bibir lembutnya. Sanji membakarkan ujung rokok untuknya. "Terima kasih." Robin juga merupakan perokok yang tidak seaktif Sanji. Robin tidak pernah menghisap lebih dari tiga batang dalam seminggu. Ia peduli terhadap kesehatan bagian internal tubuhnya. Sesekali ia merokok pada saat malam, dan tanpa kehadiran kru lainnya. Sejauh ini hanya Sanji yang mengetahui kalau Robin melakukan hal serupa dengannya.

Sanji melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Robin, dan kembali merasakan isi perutnya diputar-putar.

Kali ini Nami dan Zoro tengah berada di depan kamar Nami dan kembali bercumbu seperti di meja makan. Pinggangnya yang berotot kuat bergerak maju mundur, mendesak Nami secara brtutal untuk terus menyender ke dinding dan tak memberinya kesempatan bergerak. Napas mendesah Nami semakin menguat, dan yang terlukiskan dari air mukanya hanyalah bahwa ia ingin ini diteruskan.

Serius? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja si pendekar itu menjadi pencium dan pecinta yang aktif?

Perasaan muak itu kembali datang, dan rupanya dia belum sepenuhnya 'baik-baik saja'. "Sepertinya kau belum bisa kembali ke kamarmu," Robin mengimbau dari atas kasurnya, mengepulkan asap putih ke langit-langit kamarnya dengan santai.

"Apa…kau bahkan tak tahu mengenai ini?" Sanji kembali menutup pintu kamar Robin. "Jujurlah, Robin-chan."

"Bukan maksudku untuk menyembunyikannya, tapi hubungan diatas kapal bisa berbahaya dan aku memutuskan untuk terus diam." Sanji memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana setelan, dan memutuskan untuk mendengar penjelasan Robin. "Bayangkan salah satu dari pasangan itu dijadikan sandera oleh musuh; jadi, kurang lebihnya aku hanya tidak ingin membesar-besarkan masalah tersebut."

"Kalau begitu, karena kau sudah mengetahui ini kenapa kau menyuruhku menemui mereka tadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu jawaban yang tepat untuk itu, Sanji. Tapi, kau adalah sahabat terbaik mereka. Kupikir kau berhak mendapat penjelasan mengenai hubungan mereka."

Sanji menutup matanya dan mendesah panjang. "…Aku mengerti, Robin-chan. Maaf, aku sedikit terbawa amarah."

"Tidak, aku sungguh paham dengan posisimu saat ini. Kau berhak meluapkan amarahmu. Aku benar-benar mengerti." Robin hanya tersenyum, dan menatap si koki. "…Lalu sekarang?"

Sanji kembali duduk di sebelah Robin. "Aku tidak tahu. Melihat mereka 'melakukan itu' saja aku tidak sanggup. Berat rasanya melihat kedua sahabatku bercumbu secara terang-terangan dihadapanku."

"…Dan salah satunya adalah wanita idamanmu."

Sanji mengangguk, namun dengan cepat ia kemudian menggeleng tak percaya. "Kupikir aku siap menemui mereka besok—tentang bagaimana respon yang harus kuberikan pada mereka. Tapi, sepertinya ini tak semudah yang kupikirkan."

"Kau bisa bermalam di sini kalau mau. Hanya…anggap saja kamarmu sendiri, maka kau akan merasa nyaman."

"Terima kasih, Robin-chan."

Robin berdiri, dan mematikan rokoknya pada asbak dekat kasur dan beralih ke ruangan yang letaknya di pojok kamar. Sementara Sanji menanggalkan setelannya, meninggalkan dirinya terbalut kemeja berwarna biru tua. Robin adalah sahabatnya; Sanji merasa bersyukur dia masih memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempat curhat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan mengeluarkan penat hatinya kepada nakama lain selain Robin.

Sanji juga ikut mematikan rokoknya dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Robin tiba dengan balutan pakaian tidur yang hanya mengikat bagian perutnya. Ia melangkah ke arah Sanji yang sedang termenung dan kini tengah membantunya berdiri. "Hm, ada apa Robin-chan?"

"Ini akan 'membantumu'."

Robin mulai menanggalkan kemeja Sanji, kancing per kancing. Itu menyebabkan rona membara milik si koki terangkat kembali ke permukaan. Tapi aneh, di saat-saat menegangkan seperti ini ia tidak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda akan meledakkan mimisan. Robin kemudian membantu si koki menanggalkan kemejanya. "Waa, R-Robin-chan?"

Robin menganalisa tekstur tubuh Sanji yang jarang dilihatnya secara langsung. Tubuhnya nampak segar di usia prima dan juga ditambah dengan jalinan-jalinan otot yang sempurna. Namun tubuh ramping ini tidaklah serba otot seperti milik Zoro, atau tubuh karet berotot milik Luffy. Ini tubuh pria standar yang menyeimbangkan antara latihan otot dan kehidupan sehat melalui pola makan (walau ia merupakan seorang perokok aktif). "Franky sedang membetulkan AC kamarku. Aku tidak ingin membuat tamuku merasa tidak nyaman, bukan?"

"O-oh! Oh… Ku-kupikir kau mengajakku berhubungan-" Sanji tidak melanjutkan komentarnya karena mendengar tawa rendah Robin. Ia mendesah lesu, namun dengan secepat kilat ia menutup mulutnya dengan segera. Walau tawa itu kecil, Sanji bisa menerkanya kalau si wanita benar-benar dibuat geli oleh komentarnya. "Tidak rupanya, ya…?"

"Kenapa kau nampak kecewa? Pikiranmu memang sudah ke arah sana rupanya ya, Sanji."

"J-jangan meledekku. Semua akan berpikir sama denganku jika melihatmu melakukan hal barusan."

"Oh… Kau menyalahkanku sekarang?"

"…Ne, Robin-chan?"

"Ya?" Mereka berdua tengah memanjat sofa dan mulai rebahan menatap langit-langit. Sanji melanjutkan.

"Kau selalu menunjukkan sisi lainmu ketika kita hanya berdua. Aku suka itu. Tapi, skau bisa berbagi lebih kepada Luffy dan yang lainnya, kupikir."

"Oh, Sanji. Sekarang kau berperan sebagai penyuluh pribadiku, kulihat?" Robin tertawa kecil, memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Sanji. "Hm, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menjaga image 'wanita misteriusmu'."

"Jangan konyol. Sekarang tidur, dan kau akan kembali segar seperti sedia kala besok. Kuharap." Robin menambahkan kecil diakhiran.

"Ya, 'kuharap' juga."

Robin mengarahkan tangan berjari lentiknya ke arah dada Sanji dan menyentuhkannya dengan lembut di sana. Bulu kuduk Sanji berdiri. Ledakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat celananya pada bagian selangkangan menjadi tidak nyaman. Sangat tidak nyaman.

Sanji berniat mengeluarkan suaranya, namun membatalkannya. Tidak apa; Robin-chan hanya menganggapmu seperti guling, pikir Sanji. Dan perlakuan ini sungguh wajar.

Namun tangan si wanita berambut raven perlahan-lahan turun dan melintasi dada ke arah perut ber-biceps sempurna milik Sanji. Robin melayangkan kukunya sedikit dan tubuh Sanji mulai bergetar. "Uh, Robin-chan… Aku yakin kau ingin meletakkan tanganmu di atas dadaku 'saja', o-oh… H-hentikan Robin-chan,"

Robin kembali membuka matanya. Raut wajahnya tak merona sedikitpun; sepertinya dia memang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Tangan si wanita berhenti di atas pusar Sanji, dan dia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Katakan sesuatu padaku, Sanji. Kenapa ketika kau, dan Luffy, dan nakama lain pergi menyelamatkanku di Enies Lobby—hanya kau sendiri yang 'tersenyum'? Apa yang kau lihat dari atas menara saat itu? Apakah sebegitu menyenangkannya menantang 'dunia'?"

"Ah, itu." Sanji berusaha memutar ingatannya ke dua tahunan yang silam. "Aku menunjukkan padamu: '_kan?_'."

"'_Kan_'? Apa itu, aku tidak mengerti?" Robin menyunggingkan senyuman ringan. Ia hanya merasa heran terhadap jawaban si koki.

"Maksudku, ''_kan_? _Tidak mudah keluar dari kru ini, dan aku telah membuktikannya bahwa kami akan menyelamatkanmu._'"

"Kau benar-benar percaya diri dengan kemampuanmu."

"Aku bisa terbang sekarang. Dan ya, aku percaya pada diriku sendiri."

"Kita bisa membicarakan itu besok, tapi… Tapi aku senang saat itu aku berpamitan melaluimu dan Chopper. Jika tidak karena kepolosan dan kebaikan Chopper yang langsung memberi tahu yang lainnya, dan juga kekeraskepalaanmu untuk menyelundup ke atas Puffing Tom seorang diri. Kau gila, Sanji, kau tahu itu?"

"Itu pujian, 'kan?" Robin mengangguk. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Katakan padaku, jika saat ini Nami mengajakmu bercinta, apa jawabanmu?" Sanji terkejut mendengarnya.

"A-a-aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, dia dan Zoro… Aku… I-itu tiba-tiba sekali, Robin-chan!"

Robin menaiki tubuh Sanji dengan lemah lembut dan dengan gerak lambat. Ia tidak melepas tatapannya sedikitpun dari mata gelap si koki, dan dia merasa 'membutuhkan' sesuatu malam ini. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Ia hanya dapat menggigit bibir selagi menyaksikan wajah maskulin Sanji yang saat ini telah ditumbuhi kumis-kumis tipis.

"Bagaimana jika aku?" Si wanita arkeologis berbisik tepat dihadapan si koki dengan desahan panas nan mesra. Sanji yang kalap bisa melihat uap terbentuk diantara mereka, dan jujur saja, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan junior-nya lebih lama lagi. Robin menyelipkan tangannya ke bagian lebih bawah dari pusar Sanji dan mengelusnya. "Bercinta denganku, malam ini, 'hai ksatria'."

Sanji memejamkan matanya, merasakan pijatan bersensasi lain daripada yang lain yang belum pernah dirasakannya satu kalipun.

"O-oh… R-Robin-chan,"

|Besambung|

Saya mencoba membuat mereka gak OoC, tapi apa yang pembaca pikirkan? Saya pikir, Sanji dah ok. Tapi Robin bisa aja OoC. Eniwei, chapter berikutnya mungkin (dan mungkin tidak) ada lemon. Get ready for teh tissues maybe, everybody? Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Mengenai Seks

Disclaimer: OP © Eiichiro Oda

Rating: M

WARNINGs: Dark-theme, for mature readers, some chara-bashing, language, and sex scenes in the future. For your safety, these 'warnings' are going to be on the opening of another chapters as well.

Beforehands: Terima kasih lagi untuk review2 yang masuk. Walau fic ini bukanlah yang terbaik, tapi masukan2 pembaca akan dengan sangat membantu saya. Baik dalam penulisan maupun motifasi.

**A Fleeting Moment**

**Chapter 3**

"R-Robin—c-chan,"

Sanji merasakan bibir Robin dengan lembut menggerayangi dagu sampai batas rahang sebelah kanannya. Napas lembut dan hangat milik Robin menggelitik tidak hanya setiap lekuk sisi wajahnya, namun juga sekujur tubuh Sanji. Ia mendesah, dan terus mendesah. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Sanji berada begitu dekat dan intim dengan seorang wanita.

Tapi di sisi lain dari rasa penasarannya yang menggebu-gebu, ia merasa bersalah; ia merasa berdosa.

Robin-chan adalah wanita yang terlalu lembut. Itu membuat Sanji juga ingin melindunginya sekuat tenaga. Sebagaimana ia biasa lakukan terhadap Nami. Ini membuatnya secara egois berpikir kalau ia tengah memanfaatkan Robin-chan saat ini. Tapi,

Tapi kali ini posisi mereka berbeda total. Robin mendominasi gerakan Sanji, dan membuat si pria hanya sanggup terdiam selagi menghembuskan napas secara satu dua.

Di sini tubuh Sanji merinding, 'apa ini Robin-chan yang biasa kujumpai sehari-hari, dan ketika pada suatu malam saat mereka berdua kesulitan tidur?'

"…R-Robin-chan,"

"Ada apa, Sanji? Kusadari, kau hanya sanggup mengucapkan namaku sedari tadi,"

Sanji melayangkan tangannya ke punggung, membuat si wanita arkeologis menatap sang koki andal dihadapanya. "Robin-chan, jika ini dilanjutkan aku khawatie dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya,"

"Mengapa? Tidak seperti ini semua adalah kesalahanmu." Robin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sanji. "Katakan padaku, Sanji, apakah kau 'terluka'?"

Jelas. Robin tak perlu bertanya lagi tentang perasaan Sanji. Dia tersakiti.

Saat dimana wanita yang kau puja baik-baik saja, namun dibelakangmu rupanya ia sudah memiliki pecinta. Zoro. Sahabatnya sendiri. Sekuat apapun Sanji berusaha membencinya dulu, rasa hormatnya kepada Zoro selalu menghalanginya. Tapi itu dulu. Menyadari si wakil kapten bercinta dengan navigator favorit Sanji, itu semua membuat hatinya hancur.

Selama ini Sanji berpikir bahwa diantara mereka semua tak ada yang namanya hubungan seks—sial, bahkan percintaan sekalipun. Mungkin Sanji sudah terbawa gaya berpikir polos kaptennya, tapi demi tuhan, ini semua merupakan kejutan yang sangat mencengangkan. Siapa sangka pada malam hari Nami dan Zoro melakukan hal demikian, dibelakang mereka semua.

Sanji berniat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Nami ketika perjalanan mereka selesai. Paling tidak sampai Luffy telah meraih impiannya, yaitu menjadi raja bajak laut. Tapi, melihat Nami yang sudah bersetubuh dengan Zoro, Sanji merasa sepasang kakinya melembek. Tulangnya seolah tak ada lagi di tempatnya, dan ia merasa tak kuat untuk berdiri ataupun merokok—apalagi menendang para bajingan.

Matanya kembali berair, membalas tatapan Robin dengan sepasang tatapan yang penuh akan keraguan. "Aku tidak tahu, Robin-chan—maksudku, ini semua mengejutkan, dan aku rasa aku belum siap untuk menerimanya. Nami-san adalah seseorang yang begitu spesial bagiku. Tapi…tapi, ini semua begitu tiba-tiba. Aku belum siap. Aku belum siap melihat mereka berdua, apalagi merasakan hari-hari dimana aku berpikir apa yang mereka tengah lakukan tiap malam sepanjang perjalanan kita."

Robin sedikit banyaknya bersimpati dengan keterusterangan si koki. Robin sendiri adalah individu yang 'jarang' mencintai. Jika ada satu hal saja yang begitu ia cintai saat ini hanyalah rekan-rekan sekaligus sahabat seperjalanannya. Bahkan Robin hampir lupa bagaimanakah hangatnya kebersamaan dengan orang-orang yang kau kasihi.

Melihat Sanji yang begitu rapuh seperti saat ini, ia bersimpati. Ia bersimpati pada si koki karena Robin sendiri paham, betapa besarnyakan kepercayaan dan perasaan cinta yang diberikan Sanji pada Nami.

Robin kehilangan napsu bercumbunya. Ia membelai rambut Sanji dengan lembut. "Andai ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu,"

Melihat Robin yang terbawa perasaan Sanji, si koki cuma memberikan senyuman berterima kasihnya. "Hanya dengan membicarakan ini denganmu, kau sudah membuatku jauh merasa lebih baik, Robin-chan. Seperti tadi terus kukatakan, aku sampai merepotkanmu malam ini untuk-"

"Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi, tuan koki. Kau dan aku adalah sepasang sahabat," Ucap Robin, masih berada di atas Sanji. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang lebih 10cm. Akulah yang merepotkanmu; seharusnya aku bersikap seperti 'kakak' yang baik, tapi aku…" Robin tersenyum tak nyaman; ia memalingkan matanya dari tatapan Sanji. "Aku malah berusaha mengambil keuntungan darimu."

"Keuntungan?" Membutuhkan sepersekian detik bagi Sanji untuk mencerna kata tersebut. "Oh! T-tidak, a-a-aku sama sekali tak keberatan! Eh, a-apa yang kukatakan!? Maksudku, aku tidak menyalahkanmu sama sekali, Robin-chan!"

Robin tersenyum dan merunduk, menemui dada bidang Sanji yang berotot supel menyambut pandangannya. Robin menatapnya untuk sebentar dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir dengan gemas sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kali ini kukatan padamu: Nami sudah melewati sesuatu yang begitu indah."

"Ya?"

"Kau, Sanji. Kupikir aku mengerti mengapa barusan aku, ya… kau tahu…"

Sanji masih bisa merasakan raut merahnya yang tak terkontrol. Berada sedekat ini dengan Robin benar-benar memacu adrenalin. Robin kemudian kembali menyentuh dada Sanji, dan mencakarnya dengan lembut menggunakan kuku.

"Kau, tuan koki, kau begitu seksi."

"…I-itu lagi?! A-ayolah, Robin-chan!" Seingatnya itu adalah pujian untuk para ladies. Tidak ada satu wanita 'pun yang pernah mengatainya seksi. Namun Sanji positif, berpikir, kalau ini adalah satu lagi pujian yang lain dari Robin.

"Ini sudah memasuki tahun keempat semenjak aku terakhir kali berhubungan seks dengan seseorang. Dan…aku menyadari bahwa kau adalah pria terseksi di atas kapal ini."

"Ro-Robin-chan, berhenti menggodaku!" Sanji masih melawan.

"Maksudku, memang benar tubuhmu tak sebesar tubuh Zoro dan Usopp yang sekarang. Tapi kukatakan padamu, keseksian seorang pria itu tidak hanya diukur dari tubuhnya saja. Sikap, perilaku, dan perlakuan terhadap lawan jenis mereka masuk kedalam kriteria bagi kami, sebagian besar wanita." Robin tertawa kecil; seperti sedang mabuk, yang namun sayangnya tidak. Sepertinya hubungan intim antara pria dan wanita itu memiliki efek tagih seperti daun marijuana.

Oh, sebagai koki kelas satu dan juga bersahabat dengan dokter terbaik dan terimut yang pernah ada, Sanji sangat paham cara kerja marijuana. Ia tidak akan pernah mau mencicipi sedikit saja dari daun terlarang itu. Tapi, apakah itu berarti ia juga tidak akan **pernah** mencicipi 'seks'?

"Ro-Robin-chan,"

"Ya?"

"K-kau masih tersadar, 'kan? M-maksudku, kau masih Robin-chan kami yang menggoda dan dingin dengan lelucon sarkastiknya, 'kan?"

"Aku masih tersadar dengan baik, tuan koki. Aku belum meminum anggur sama sekali malam ini, hanya saja…" Robin melirik dada bidang Sanji untuk sekali lagi dan tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan erangan kecil. Ia nampak seperti menahan gejolak tubuhnya sendiri untuk bertindak lebih jauh. "…Dengar ini sekali lagi, Sanji. Orang lain sesungguhnya tidak lebih baik dari dirimu. Bisakah kau camkan itu kira-kira?"

Setelah menghelakan napas yang panjang, Robin akhirnya melepas Sanji dan kembali ke posisinya yang sebelumnya di atas kasur. Tak nampak dari sudut pandang Sanji sendiri, Robin menggeleng dan berkedip beberapa kali untuk mengendalikan kendali tubuhnya atas birahi terhadap si koki. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali merobek celana panjang Sanji dan melakukan apapun hal yang ingin dilakukannya atas tubuh yang menggiurkan tersebut.

Jujur saja, apa kekurangan Sanji sendiri Robin tak mengetahuinya. Dia memuja perempuan, dan itu saja cukup untuk membuat Robin merasa bagaikan ratu di dekatnya. Apa yang Nami tak lihat dari diri si koki? Mengapa wanita itu tak membuka hatinya kepada si koki?

"…Terima kasih, Robin-chan." Sanji memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Robin yang kini sudah kembali rebahan. Robin membalas tatapan Sanji, berusaha mengalihkan matanya (sekuat mungkin) dari dada bidang si koki. "Pada akhirnya, kau selalu membuatku tenang. Tapi tetap saja, kupikir kau akan, err, bagaimana mengatakannya ya—'mengajarkanku'?"

Mendengar itu, kedua mata biru Robin sedikit terbuka semakin lebar. "Kau ingin 'mencoba'nya? Tapi biar ku-cek sekali lagi, bukankah kau menyimpan keperjakaanmu untuk 'seseorang'?"

"Err, ya. Tapi, kau termasuk wanita terdekat yang sangat kukagumi dan kucintai."

"Yang namun sayangnya tak bisa melampaui Nami-san. Bukan begitu, tuan koki?"

"A-aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa kau merupakan wanita yang sangat kuhargai dan kuidolakan."

"Jadi intinya, kau ingin bercinta denganku malam ini?" Robin melirik jam dinding kamarnya, dan kembali menatap si koki. Pukul 3 pagi. Jika mereka bercinta sekarang, Robin tidak yakin Sanji dapat bangun pagi seperti biasa untuk menyediakan sarapan sang kapten yang terkenal dengan julukan lain 'si lambung tanpa batas'.

"Tidak."

Robin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sanji nampak begitu tidak sabar untuk bercumbu dengan si wanita arkeologis dihadapannya ini. Seperti Sanji ketika melihat ikan langka yang terbaring tak berdaya di dapur dan siap dikuliti untuk dijadikan hidangan kelas satu. Getaran-getaran kesenangan pada sekujur tubuh ketika Sanji berhasil menemukan resep orisinil baru. Namun kini, ia malah memberikan Robin jawaban yang sama sekali tak diduga-duga dan mengkhianati semua gejolak dalam dirinya.

"Tidak?"

"…Ya, tidak." Sanji menggeleng. "M-maaf Robin-chan, bukan maksudku untuk menolaknya. Tapi, yang terpikir olehku hanya—tidak."

"Benar." Robin tersenyum, dan kembali duduk. Ia menatap si koki dengan tatapan dewasa yang begitu lembut dan bersahaja untuk wanita seumuran dirinya. Sanji yang melihat itu ikut duduk dihadapan Robin.

"Robin-chan… K-kau tidak marah, 'kan? K-kau tidak tersinggung, bukan?"

"Tidak, Sanji. Sama sekali tidak." Robin meletakkan satu tangannya di dada, dan kembali menghela napas. "Aku bersyukur ini semua tidak terjadi. Aku pasti tidak akan bisa berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika itu semua terjadi."

"Aku benar-benar senang kau ingin menunjukkan padaku apa itu yang namanya 'bercinta'. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku menyukaimu, dan bagaimana aku begitu ingin…" Sanji memainkan tangannya, mengarahkannya ke tubuh Robin yang masih berbalut pakaian malam. Belahan dadanya yang begitu merangsang dapat dilihat Sanji diantara jalinan kain sutra nan lembut. "Kau tahu, kau membuatku merasa menjadi 'pria' yang sesungguhnya. Kau membuatku merasa dibutuhkan dan kau begitu menghargaiku. Tapi…kurasa aku masih belum siap merasakan 'pengalaman itu' semua. Aku berpikir bahwa diriku masih belum bisa bertanggung jawab jika terjadi 'sesuatu' diluar kendali kita bersama."

"Inilah alasannya mengapa aku mengelompokkan dirimu seorang diatas pria-pria lain yang pernah kujumpai sepanjang hidupku. Kau begitu menghormati kami, dan kau pria yang tahu akan harga diri terhadap perempuan.

…Biarkan aku,"

Robin menyodorkan wajahnya dengan lembut ke arah Sanji dan mengecup kening si koki dengan mesra. Ia menutup kedua matanya, dan Sanji yang merasakan sentuhan hangat di keningnya ikut melakukan hal demikian. Ia menikmatinya, setiap kedekatan ini, setiap hembus napas bersahabat ini. "Robin-chan,"

Sanji meraih kedua rahang Robin dan menariknya secara perlahan tepat kehadapan wajahnya. Sanji menggerayangi bibir Robin, dan tiba-tiba saja, dengan gerakan yang begitu lambat dan berperasaan ia mengecupkan bibirnya ke bibir Robin.

Napas Sanji memburu, namun tangan Robin di punggung si koki membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang serta membantunya bernapas secara teratur.

Bibir Robin begitu lembut, dan tak perlu ditanya lagi aromanya. Benar kata Chopper, jika kau dekatkan tubuhmu ke arah Robin kau bisa mencium ladang beraneka ragam bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Begitu sejuk dan menenangkan. Sanji meraih bahu Robin dan mendorongnya ke atas kasur dengan lemah lembut.

Sanji tak pernah melepas kuncian bibirnya dari Robin, dan sepertinya si wanita 'pun tak memiliki niat untuk menghentikan apa yang tengah dilakukan si koki yang lepas kendali. Merasakan hal tersebut belum akan berakhir, Sanji menjalankan satu telapaknya ke perbatasan antara leher dan bahu Robin dan menekannya dengan dekapan mesra. "Robin-chan,"

Ia tersenyum. Robin tersenyum pada Sanji. "Bagaimana perasaan ciuman pertamamu?"

Sanji tertawa kecil, mengalihkan matanya dan berusaha menekan semburat membaranya. "Aku tidak bisa melukiskannya—bibirmu luar biasa, Robin-chan. Begitu lembut, semanis nectar yang dihasilkan setangkai bunga, memiliki tekstur terbaik yang pernah kurasakan dengan mulutku, dan ini adalah cita rasa yang begitu agung. Sebuah karya agung. Aku takut tak bisa melepaskan bibir dan lidahku dari milikmu jika ini berlanjut terlalu lama,"

"Fu fu fu, oh Sanji. Aku bukan hidangan."

Sanji ikut tertawa bersama Robin dan akhirnya menyerah pada getaran dengkulnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sebelah sang arkeologis kapal, hanya dapat membayangkan perasaan nikmat barusan. "Sekarang malah aku yang memanfaatkanmu."

"Aku menikmatinya, tuan koki." Robin kembali memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk dada Sanji dengan telapak lembut dan jari-jemari lentiknya. "Sekarang, beristirahatlah. Semoga setelah kau bangun nanti, semuanya menjadi lebih baik."

Sanji meraih lengan Robin yang berada di atas dadanya sebelum mengecupnya penuh akan khidmat. Sanji merasakan deburan kesejukan ladang bunga, membiarkannya menerobos dinding pembatas hidungnya. "Selamat tidur, Sanji."

"Selamat tidur, Robin-chan."

|Bersambung|

A/N: Happy New Year! Semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya, ya! Ada yang ingin menyumbang ide? Yang pasti, saya akan mulai menyiksa Sanji di chapter berikutnya. Tapi, apakah kita buat dia terus menerima perhatian Robin?


End file.
